Tears For A Ghost
by AlphaFeels
Summary: Sweet-ish Merthur fic, it was t but its a m now... my bad
1. Chapter 1

**I'd love Igraine to appear in Merlin again, I'd love her to only speak to Merlin to hold him and reassure him that Arthur cares for him and that she is so grateful that Merlin has looked after her son all these years and that the future will be better for both of them. I want Merlin to cry and I want it to be heartbreakingly amazing. **

'Thank you Merlin, thank you for looking after my son.' Igraine whispered into his ear, her arms rapped around him in a hug.

'Well someone's got to do it.' Merlin chuckled softly as he leaned further into the hug breathing her in, she smelt sickly sweet like roses dipped in honey it was intoxicating.

'He loves you.'

Taking a step back from the ghost of Igraine Queen of Camelot he stared into her eyes searching for laughter but all that shone back was truth, the honest to goddess truth.

'N-n-no he doesn't' He resisted, letting go of her hands as he looked down shaking his head only to be stilled by her cool delicate palms that rested on either side of his face, she placed a soft kiss to his cheek as she leaned into his ear to whisper.

'But he will…' as she began to fade away. Merlin stood and watched until all that was left was the smell of roses in the air. He turned to walk out of the cave tears running down his cheek. Somehow the absence of Igraine was like physical pain, pain deep in his chest for someone lost, even though he had never known her…

'Ah Merlin there you are! Where have you been this whole time?'

'Just thinking.' He answered his back to Arthur.

'Right then come on we could probably make it back to Camelot before nightfall if we leave now.'

'I suppose…'

'Merlin are you alright?'

'Yes Arthur never better.' Merlin sniffed as he turned round, wiping his face dry with the sleeve of his jacket, as he saw the concern in Arthur's face.

'Are you sure because if-' Arthur to a step towards Merlin.

'I'm sure Arthur.'

'Are you?' Merlin could practically taste Arthur on his lips he was so close.

'Arthur-'

'You don't look alright.' Arthur cradled Merlin's face in his strong hands, lifting Merlin's chin up Arthur sighed as he took in Merlin's wet eyes and red nose.

'Please don't stare I'll be alright in a-' Merlin stopped as Arthur leaned in and lightly kissed him.

The king wrapped his arms around his manservant holding him as tears rolled in streams down Merlin's cheeks.

'It's alright, I'm here. Your alright…' his fingers stroking the back of Merlin's head, his lips placing soft kisses to Merlin's temple.

'Arthur why are you being so nice to me?' Merlin mumbled from against Arthur's chest.

Arthur almost said _because I love you!_ But he didn't instead he said simply 'Because you're my best friend Merlin' _and I love you…_

**It wasn't really how I was going to leave it but I thought the L word might have freaked Merlin out again, maybe next time? **

**R&R Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

'Merlin'

'Yes Sire?'

'You've been very quiet since we arrived back in Camelot. If your upset about what I said or did Merlin you know that you can talk to me.'

'Isn't that my line?' Said Merlin as he slapped on his "happy" face before looking at Arthur…

Merlin had been quiet, extraordinarily quiet compared to his usual babble of nonsense. Merlin didn't want to put any pressure on Arthur to do anything and he'd though he'd been hiding his nervousness from Arthur by busying himself with errand for Gaius, chores, chores, chores and then more errands all the while a "cheerful smile" plastered from cheek to cheek making his face ache!

'Please Merlin I feel like I've lost you-'

'No Arthur It isn't- I'm not upset I've just been thinking…'

'I've been thinking too and Merlin I- I should have said before when you asked why I was being so nice to you I just want you to know that you're very special to me Merlin.'

'Arthur…' Merlin breathed as he took another step towards Arthur. 'I want-'

'What do you want Merlin?' Arthur whispered as he pulled Merlin into his arms, holding him against his chest.

Merlin didn't get to say anything out loud but his request got through, his head tilted up, his cheeks slightly flushed, his lips parted inviting Arthur in… And comfort quickly changed to lust!

The kiss was soft and tender at first, Arthur was being careful making sure this was what Merlin wanted but quickly he could feel that Merlin was putting up no resistance and the kiss quickly grew into something hot and wet the unspoken need burning between them. Merlin wrapping himself around Arthur clinging to him as if without him he'd fall, his lips desperately crushing against Arthur's as if Arthur was oxygen and he was a drowning man!

Arthur's desperation mirrored that of his manservant and without any further hesitation Arthur flung Merlin down onto the bed and proceeded to strip Merlin of his clothing…

**Sorry it took so long to upload I kinda lost it….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is a really short chapter soz… **

'I don't know where Arthur and I are supposed to go from here! I mean I can't ignore what I want but I can't simply change Arthur's destiny! What am I meant to do? Arthur is destined to marry Gwen and I.. I don't know…'

'Young warlock, destinies can be altered but only for the right reasons. It is up to you to decide if this present path is the one you should to follow.'

'But Arthur must marry Gwen- No! Please don't leave! I still need your help-!'

'Only you can decide it is not my concern who shares Arthur Pendragon's bed.'

Merlin watched as the great dragon disappeared into the black of the night…

'What am I supposed to do now?'


End file.
